Chapter One: The Brand of the Curse
Chapter One is the second official chapter of the Bloody Cross Manga series. It's name is The Brand of the Curse. Summery Tsukimiya is seen confronting another demon and has apparently already defeated him, taunting him about loosing to a half bread. After demonstrating her lust for demonic blood, she proceeds to drink the demon's blood that she had just defeated. After drinking it, however, she realized that the demon wasn't actually a full demon, and thus his blood would not work to remove her curse. She then leaves, noting her new goal of finding an item known as "God's Book of Prophecy" which supposedly has the ability to remove the curse from her without having to risk her life to drink demon's blood. She then notices someone spying on her and attacks, but finds out that it's just Hinata. Hinata reveals that he's also searching for God's Book of Prophecy just like Tsukimiya to remove his own Half Blood's Curse. He tries to pump information on it's wareabouts out of Tsukimiya, but she refuses, claiming that she won't give away vital information like that to an enemy. Tsukimiya then tries to leave, claiming that she still hs to find the "key" to the Book of Prophecy before she's able to use it. Then, Hinata decides to make a deal with her. If she worked with him, she could lead him to the Book of Prophecy, and he'd lead her to the Key to the Book of Prophecy, and then they'd both split the power so they could remove both their curses. Hinata explains that God's Book of Prophecy is, simply put, a book with God's power, which everyone from angels, demons, humans, half breads, and fallen angels are seaking for their own usages and purposes. Due to this, he criticizes Tsukimiya for wanting to go by herself, but he wont' stop her if she really wants to do something so foolish. After that, a guy named Tsuzuki is seen on top of a building with his personal servent, Hanabura, and both of them are spying on Tsukimiya and Hinata, discussing how the two of them are going to be working together to find God's Book of Prophecy. Hanabura explains that this is probably a good thing, as no one angel has ever found it single handedly in the past. When Tsuzuki compliments them at their rate of information gathering, due to the Book of Prophecy just appearing, Hanabura claims that it's because they're half bloods. The two of them agree that they should attempt to use both Hinata and Tsukimiya to lead them both to the Book of Prophecy. Both Tsukimiya and Hinata are next seen at some Church which they believe should hopefully hold the Book of Prophecy due to the information found in the previous demon's blood. As soon as they enter the Curch, Hinata gets extremely worried because he notices that the half blood's curse is currently coroding away at them, which is a bad sign. After Tsukimiya scolds him for saying things so ominous, Hinata laments that all they need to do is find the Book of Prophecy in order for everything to be well. Due to her being able to sense lies, Tsukimiya soon comes out and says that Hinata plans on taking the Book of Prophecy for himself and leaving her trapped inside of this Church, which he promptly denies. Tsukimiya then asks him one last time if he plans on sharing the power of the Book of Prophecy with her, which he says yes to. She the laments to herself that she can still sense his lies, and that she herself also plans on monopolizing God's Power for herself. After that, a female demon named Momose is seen at some unknown locations right after she finishing killing several enemies of an unknown race or races. After she finishes she finds the Book of Prophecy herself, all chained up. Both Tsukimiya and Hinata are next seen going down into some corridor which is supposed to contain the Book of Prophecy. Due to how difficult it is to find the book Hinata asks her if she thinks it's bennificial to cooperate with him after all, in which Tsukimiya responds by asking him if he thinks he'll ever regret getting in her way. She also says that, although teaming up with him to remove the curse hasn't yet become a handicap, she'll be thrilled to see him finally prove himself to her. Hinata then asks her if she'll kiss him if they succeed, and Tsukimiya comically says she doesn't see any value in that, and all he should really care about is the trophy of God's Power. The two of them then came across a female demon who already possessed the Book of Prophecy before they could get to it. She asks them if they're angels, and claims th at they smell like Angels, with something else mixed in. She then realizes that they're mixed blood instead of full Angels, and claims she's never actually seen one in person before. Tsukimiya then orders her to hand over the Book of Prophecy, and she refuses, stating her name as Momose, saying she wants to play a game with them. A brief battle then commences between Hinata and Tsukimiya against Momose, Hinata launches an attack called "Cross: Random Fire" which sends a gigantic wave of fire at Momose. At the end of the fight Tsukimiya appears behind Momose, grabs the Book of Prophecy, and then prepares to finally kill her. Before she can, however, Momose wraps her up in a shadow technique and tosses her straight through a nearby wall. Afterwards, due to her blood being spilt, Tsukimiya begins to use it as a weapon, criticizing Momose for spilling a half vampire's blood. However, she's still attacked by Momose from behind, bringing her to her knees right away, Momose taunting her, claiming that even though she's a blood sucking vampire, she can still be killed. Tsukimiya, realizing that Momose controls shadows, is saved by Hinata, but Momose escapes into those very shadows, which Tsukimiya informs Hinata about. After Tsukimiya confirms that the Book of Prophecy is OK, Hinata hugs her around her neck. When Tsukimiya asks what he's doing, Hinata takes his arm off her and just smiles, claiming that he just wants to hold onto the Book of Prophecy. Tsukimiya then shows her remaining concern about them sharing the book's power, and Hinata retorts by saying that the fact that he hasn't killed her yet is proof of their cooperation. They're then surprised by Momose who returns to the fight. She quickly steals the Book of Prophecy back from them once again, and the three of them enter into a brief battle once again. Tsukimiya uses a technique known as Blood Skewer, which appears to impale Momose from all ends, angels, and sides. After believing they've killed Momose, the two of them begin talking about finding the Key. Tsukimiya asks what Hinata said would happen if they cooperate, and Hinata responds that they would kiss. So then, Tsukimiyia pulls him in for that ver kiss. They kiss again. After they're done kissing, Hinata realizes that the Book of Prophecy is gone, and Tsukimiya reveals that she took it, who then attemps to force Hinata to tell her where the Key to the Book of Prophecy is located at. Hinata then reveals that, when they kissed, he cast a curse spell upon her through the mouth to prevent her from weaponizing her blood. He knocks Tsukimiya across the room and grabs the Book of Prophecy, after which pins her down, stating that he puts his own survival above everything else, even her survival, as he holds her down, believing that she feels the same way. Hinata and Tsukimiya are suddenly in extordinary pain due to their curses corroding away at them. Tsukimiya once again attempts to to force Hinata to reveal the wareabouts of the key, who once again refuses, not feeling threatened by her at all. Tsukimiya then sucks his blood and obtains the information that way, confimring that she indeed will do anything to survive, just like him. Momose then returns to the battlefield again and uses a sword to stab through Tsukimiya's back and Hinata's front at the same time, surprising them. She then continues to taunt them about being half bloods, calling them vulgure and barbaric. She then tries to force Tsukimiya to give up the Book of Prophecy, who comically refuses. Hinata, agreeing with her, then appears behind Momose and brutially attacks her. Momose, who lives and puts Hinata back down again, claims that they should be more grateful, as she's only allowing them to live. When Tsukimiya asks why that is, Momose says that she wants them to die with regret more intense than this. She also says that her objective in the first place wasn't to steal the Book of Prophecy, but instead to defile the power of God so that angels can't use it anymore. Before she can however, she's stabbed in the back by Tsuzuki, who supposedly kills her, and then takes the Book of Prophecy and purifies all of the defilement that Momose does to it, leaving Tsukimiya wondering if he's an enemy or not. Noticing him using purification, a power that is unforgiving to anything Human, Demon, or Half Bread, both Tsukimiya and Hinata realizies that he is indeed an Angel, but also that the Curse Brand Corrosion is beginning to fade, at least for the time being. Hinata notes that the corrison ended due to the Book of Prophecy's power, which is resinating within the Angel. In addition, he's able to use the book's power without even using the Key, which is proof that he's a true Angel. Tsuzuki then turns around, points his sword at them, and gives them one of two choices: Either tell him where the Key is located at, or die at his hands. Category:Chapters